


【子米若英】他的怪力 ／His Prowess

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), Historical Hetalia, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 成為國家以前的子米＆若英。-我不再懼怕這與生俱來的力量。這力量在我手中，自由變化，並將繼續蔓延。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 11





	【子米若英】他的怪力 ／His Prowess

1.

咚咚。咚咚咚。

那是胸腔內某個器官用力鼓動的聲響。

他醒了。

圖像進入視野，語言流入腦海，話語跳躍到嘴邊。

這光亮，是陽光。

這顏色，是綠葉和樹木。

這冰涼透明，是河水。

這聲響，是蟲鳴和獸吼。

腳底下是大地，仰起頭這片廣闊是天空，全是屬於我的生存領域。小小的孩童安靜地想著，他睜大那雙與天空有著相似色彩的眼睛。

他邁開腳步在泥土裡印下深深的腳印，他伸開雙手把粗壯的樹木攔腰扯斷，他把意圖襲擊他的北美野牛反撞到十幾步開外。那生物在泥沼裡抽搐好久，才逐漸沒了氣息。

全都輕而易舉，可他並不是太喜歡這樣的事。

動物的血跡沾滿他單薄簡陋的衣裳，腥臭味充斥鼻腔，他捂著嘴巴難受得幾乎嘔吐。胸腔全是空蕩蕩的疼痛。

直到他把動物的遺體全部扔到河裡，再迎來一場滂沱大雨沖刷整片大地，那些臭味才逐漸消去。

他對氣味很敏感。

比如這股奇妙的、像泥土又像樹皮、但不讓人排斥的氣味，就屬於一個數目龐大的群體。

他能分辨出這些不是同類的氣息，但他和那群體裡的幼小個體實在太過相像，所以他總是忍不住偷看，也去模仿他們的行為。

那個群體管自己叫人類。

他經常躲在比自己還高的野玉米叢或蘆葦叢裡，悄悄觀察著人類。

人類總是聚集成一大群，他們採摘漿果，他於是知道那滋潤和香甜，是能減少肚子空洞的食物。他們一起捕殺龐大的北美野牛，把動物的皮毛剝掉，撕開肉塊再用火炙烤，就能製造不再有血腥味的、香噴噴的肉。

他學得很快。

快到只在幾次日夜更替後，便發現人類並不像他那樣能徒手挖掘泥土，把樹木連根拔起。

人類也不像他那樣單獨靠近成群的北美野牛，曾有比他看起來還高大的人這麼做，眨眼間就被硬實的牛角戳到開膛破肚，再被踩踏成到處飛濺的模糊血肉。

他在學來的許多事情裡，最喜歡的是生火。

在草原深處生起火，把樹枝插入泥土，架上去掉皮毛和內臟的野牛肉，再進行火烤。然後他就能蜷坐在岩石上，大口大口地咀嚼那些帶香氣的肉塊，比漿果更能填飽他的肚子。只要不感到饑餓，就能稍微控制住碰觸周圍的力道，可以更輕易地靠近其他動植物，也能更好地藏起留在土地上的腳印。

他已經能熟練地尋覓食物，能時刻保證讓腹部漲滿。只是胸腔那空蕩蕩的感覺，卻無法用食物填補。

他展開小小的四肢仰躺在岩石上，凝視著夜空中的閃亮星星。

如果有什麼食物能填滿這種空洞就好了，他心想。我真想找到。

天氣晴朗，他如往常那樣在草叢裡漫無目的地遊蕩。一陣風從他的頭頂拂過，他立即警覺起來。

這是他第一次感受到同類的氣息踏上這片大地。那氣息是來自北方的冰雪和風。

他於是在草叢裡蹲伏著緩慢前進，朝那兩股氣息靠近，安靜地從遠處看著他們。

那是兩位有著淡金色頭髮的少年，他們似乎在湖邊垂釣，正用不大的聲音交談。

他看到那神情嚴肅的少年把手伸向一臉溫和的少年，說：「你很可愛。」那話語把後者嚇一大跳，卻沒有躲開。

少年的手就那樣自然地碰觸著另一人的臉，並不粗暴，很輕很慢，像幾天前的柔風細雨那樣。

沒有人發出驚叫，沒有流血，也沒有腥臭的氣味。就只是北方的氣息。圓臉的少年一開始害怕，沒多久那嘴角卻已經上揚起來。

孩童匍匐在草叢裡看得目不轉睛。

圓臉少年突然側過頭，視線正好和他對上。少年驚訝地說道：「你真可愛呀。咦，你難道是這裡的……？」

這是他第一次聽到「同類」直接朝他說話。

一瞬間他像是被巨大的惶恐籠罩，腦中混亂，只能口不擇言地大喊著「哇啊啊對不起，再見！」接著頭也不回飛快地竄入草叢裡，用盡全力朝草原深處狂奔。

儘管身軀幼小，他的速度卻如野獸般迅猛，那些陌生的少年誰也追不上他。

這是他第一次開口和同類對話。

他覺得又開心，又害怕，又不知所措。他只能奔跑，大口大口地呼吸，空氣穿過他的鼻腔和喉嚨，他的咽喉像被篝火灼燒過一樣疼痛。沿途碰擦的植物不斷倒下，動物紛紛跳躍躲避。

我也想像那樣碰觸別人，不讓任何人受傷地，碰觸別人。他的胸腔是空蕩蕩的疼痛。

其後的日和夜，他開始習慣有更多同類的氣息在這片大地到處移動。有時遠，有時近。但他已經不再主動去接近，通常遠遠地伏在草叢裡看著。

不算晴朗的這天，他在空氣中聞到那些與北方風雪不同的氣味。

一股是濃郁到有些嗆鼻的氣味，不難聞，但他並不大喜歡。

而另一股，則像來自無法辨認的植物，是清新又芬芳的溫暖氣息。

在那股氣味竄入鼻腔的瞬間，他胸腔裡的器官猛烈地跳動起來。咚咚，咚咚咚。和他第一次睜開眼睛時極其相似的跳動。

他無法壓抑自己的好奇心，他循著風尋找那股氣息，摸索著靠近。

那兩股氣味的來源就在不遠的湖畔大聲交談。他知道那是同類，而他們正像人類那樣爭吵：

「我們萬里迢迢從歐羅巴來到這異教徒的蠻荒之地，卻什麼也沒有發現！」

「吵什麼吵，就算發現了什麼，那也該屬於我！」

那股溫暖氣息越來越近了。他忍不住踏出高過頭頂的蘆葦叢，讓自己的金色腦袋暴露在日光之中。

有著一頭金色卷髮的少年首先發現了他，並指著他驚呼起來：「喂，英格蘭，快看那邊，是不是西班牙說的那個？」

名為「英格蘭」的少年轉過身來，那單薄的身軀仿佛帶起一陣風，一股清新的氣息揚起，幾乎包圍住他。

他聽到少年的聲音響起：「新大陸……你是新大陸……？」

他睜大了天藍色的雙眼。

咚咚，咚咚咚。

在卷髮少年說著「果然和我們有同樣的氣息！」並意圖朝他靠近之前，孩童迅速地鑽回草叢，一轉眼就把那些來自「歐羅巴」的同類遠遠甩到身後。

他在草原裡全力奔跑。

我看到那個人了。那個人穿著乾淨好看的衣服，輕飄飄的。他有金燦燦的頭髮，粗粗的眉毛，碧綠的眼睛大大圓圓的，就像過往在樹林裡遇到過的小鹿一樣。

我聽到那聲音了。帶著鼻音的好聽聲音，說著我從未瞭解，卻瞬間就能明白的語言。

英格蘭，英格蘭。他呼喚我為新大陸。

孩童的心「碰通碰通」地跳動著，他感到一種全新的流動從胸腔裡湧出，他的身體此刻仿佛被風塞滿。

他想朝天空呼喊：下一次，如果那個人還在這片大地，我會再見到他。我想再見到那個人。我想開口和他說話，再聽聽他的聲音。

2.

他的世界變了。

他試著去攀爬樹枝，即便是不那麼結實的植物，也不再轟然倒地。

他試著去碰觸兔子和松鼠，竟能把那些可愛的小生物穩穩地抓在手上，不再像曾經那樣血肉四濺。那些小動物的毛髮皮膚比想像中還要柔軟。

英格蘭是不是也這麼溫暖呢。他撫摸著懷裡的小生物，這麼想著。

他稍微能明白身體裡那股流動的走向了。

土地的氣味不再難聞，樹木的遮蔽能擋住烈日。他已經知道如何不在泥土裡烙下遮蓋不掉的腳印。他身上的血腥氣味逐漸變淡，淡到幾乎聞不見。

那些龐大的美洲野牛逐漸不再遠離他，遠遠地看到他靠近，也只是揚起威武的角，抖動身軀把泥土甩掉，偶爾還會往他身邊挪動幾步。

他感到他的世界確實改變了。

這片土地上，那些來自歐羅巴的同類氣息越來越濃厚。他們的氣味各不相同。

他能很輕易地在混著各種氣息的風裡，聞到專屬那個人獨有的清新氣味，無論遠或者近。

英格蘭從草叢裡鑽出來的時候他毫不驚訝，他只是笑。

少年揚起下巴說著「我可是百忙之中跑來找你，你要感謝我哦」的時候，頭上還零星沾著些植物的葉子。

我又見到你了。孩童注視著少年的眼睛：「你能來，我覺得很高興哦。」真的很高興哦。

英格蘭驚訝於他的冷靜：「你……不逃跑嗎？」

他低下頭摸摸懷裡的兔子：「沒事的，最近也知道自己是怎麼一回事了。」

少年竟有些語無倫次起來：「我、我之前見過你一次，那時候你還很害怕的樣子……你成長得真快啊。」

他天藍色的眼睛帶著笑意眯了起來：「是的。」

少年告訴他可以直呼自己的名字，以及，從今以後他就是他的弟弟了。

他點點頭，然後問，我們下一次什麼時候相見呢。

英格蘭說，很快的。

確實很快，他們就再次相見。

那也是他第一次親眼看到法蘭西和英格蘭打架的場面。

「去死吧英格蘭！新大陸這小鬼是我先發現的，當然是屬於我！」

「混帳法蘭西！別以為以前贏過我幾次，我就會怕你！他已經是我的弟弟了！」

英格蘭一臉倔強的模樣，卻還是被那名叫「法蘭西」的少年打趴在地面。

他看到那有著好聞氣息的少年，白皙圓潤的臉頰被狠狠地按進泥土裡，臉上是憤怒和不甘，眼角泛紅溢出眼淚。

啊，那乾淨的衣服已經沾上污泥，那臉上的傷痕看起來真疼啊。

他不想看見英格蘭受傷，卻又不敢伸手去阻止法蘭西。他還未曾有過碰觸同類的經驗。

他的心被塞得鼓鼓的，像有熱流在胸腔裡奔湧，一股巨大的、濕潤的悲傷瞬間包裹住他。他終於沒忍住，放聲大哭起來。

那聲音大得讓法蘭西和英格蘭都驚訝地停下動作。

他們從泥土裡站起身來，凝視著他。

法蘭西突然就笑了起來。他從身後的馬車裡搬出成堆香氣撲鼻的食物，告訴哭泣的孩童，這些是來自法蘭西這國家的美味。

那是他此前從未見過的物件，誘人的香甜和金燦燦的光澤，都在告訴他那是比肉還要可口的食物，他的腳步不自覺地朝法蘭西靠近。

但他的眼神沒有從英格蘭身上移開。他看到少年在旁邊急躁地剁起腳，然後轉身跑到身後的馬車搜羅一番，卻很快就兩手空空地回來，神情萎靡地跌坐在地上。

他於是停下了腳步。

英格蘭只是更用力地縮起肩膀，沮喪地抱著膝蓋，眼角似乎又泛出眼淚。

你在哭嗎。你總是裝得很強的樣子，但還是又哭了。

你的眼睛真好看。你的眼淚真漂亮。可是我不想看到你哭啊。

不要哭。

他小心地伸手搭上少年的膝蓋。

那是極輕柔的動作。英格蘭沒有因為他的力道受傷，沒有流血。少年只是抬眼回望著他，臉上滿是傷痕，好看的綠色雙眼裡噙滿淚水，眼神裡寫著詢問。

有著藍色眼睛的孩童覺得心中滿滿當當的，他什麼話也說不出來，就只是點點頭，依偎在少年的身旁。

英格蘭於是也朝他靠近了些，微微抿起嘴角笑了。

他的心像是被填滿。那股空蕩蕩的疼痛消失了。

填滿心中那塊空洞的不是食物，不是風，不是空氣。

是英格蘭。

是會受傷的英格蘭，是會哭的英格蘭，是寂寞又溫暖的英格蘭。

他的力道足以把英格蘭攔腰抱起，甚至抬舉起來。但在英格蘭笑著朝他張開雙臂時，他還是欣喜又配合地迎了上去。

少年把他抱進懷裡，那股溫暖和芳香貼著他的臉頰和肌膚，完整地包裹住他。

英格蘭邊尋摸著回去的路，邊低頭溫柔地對他說：「你還這麼幼小，在這片廣闊的大地該怎麼生存下來呢……看來我要盡責任，好好地保護你才行。」

孩童笑了。

雖然有些不捨得這柔軟的懷抱，但他還是立即從少年懷裡跳下來，腳底著地時在泥土裡印下了重重的腳印。

他朝不遠處的北美野牛招手，那全身棕黑的龐然大物邁開蹄子狂奔而來時，英格蘭禁不住滿臉蒼白地慘叫：「喂，那傢伙很兇暴的，別動……！」

少年還沒來得及靠近，孩童已經張開幼小的雙臂把那北美野牛懸空提起，輕鬆地轉起圈來。

本該兇暴的生物在他手中如同小鳥那般輕巧，那龐大身軀在空氣中劃過一圈圈漩渦，帶出的風把英格蘭的金色短髮吹得淩亂。

有沙土入了少年的眼睛，他不得不伸手揉揉眼睛，留下一臉不知所措：「看來就算我不在你身邊……你也不會有事啊。」

別擔心，英格蘭。

孩童邊轉圈邊笑，仿佛身處製造旋風的快樂中。隨著巨型動物的每次轉動，他的腳印就在泥土烙下更深的痕跡。

他眼睛的餘光一下下掠過英格蘭神情複雜的臉龐。

從碰觸到你的肌膚開始，從看到你的眼淚開始，從那份溫暖在心底湧現開始，我已經知道該如何操控這力道了。

我不再懼怕這與生俱來的力量。這力量在我手中，自由變化，並將繼續蔓延。

我名為新大陸，亞美利加，我便是這片美洲大地。

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 新大陸是我心目中米英命運的重要開端。  
> 關於本家設定裡子米的怪力，和他為何主動接近若英。  
> 本家漫畫裡，子米先被若典芬發現，後來才遇到若英。結合新大陸的情節展開腦補：  
> →文明還沒開化時期就擁有天生怪力的子米，在蠻荒狀態下的生存歷程，是他偏野性的部分；  
> →子米遇到若典芬，接觸文明，並從他們身上觀察到愛，開始產生一些自我意識；  
> →子米在草叢中偷偷看見若英，命中註定一般地被若英吸引，並逐漸清晰自己的存在（本家漫畫對白）；  
> →子米對若英產生的關懷和愛，明確出現人性的部分，成為他最終學會操控怪力的關鍵。  
> 從蠻荒／野性過渡到文明／人性，類似這種思路……似乎比較能解釋子米為何如此強大。


End file.
